Shanti
Shanti is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. Her ideal LA would be Vanessa Lee Chester. Past Like a number of kids, Shanti grew up in an orphanage. She has no idea who her real parents are. However, this wasn't just any orphanage. This was an orphanage for supernatural creatures, like herself. Recently, she was adopted by Aladdin and Esmeralda. She already loves them dearly and sees them as her mom and dad. However, she's noticed the sadness that gets to Esmeralda every once in a while. She has no idea that her new mother got raped. But she tries not to dwell on it too much. At the moment, she's working on her magic so she can perform alongside her mother someday. Personality Shanti can be a little shy when meeting new people, but once she warms up to you, she's a great friend. She can be a little too serious sometimes, and often needs to be reminded to loosen up. She can be very work-oriented when she has a goal she wants to reach. She's very protective of those she loves. She sometimes had a hard time opening and talking about her problems, because she worries that she'll bother people. She can be too curious for her own good sometimes. It takes a bit to get her mad, but once you do, you'd better run. She's still trying to master her powers and they can get out of control when she's feeling a very strong emotion, like anger or sadness. She does try to be a good person though, and always strives to be there for her loved ones when they need her. Powers Shanti is very young, so her knowledge of magic is a bit limited. But, like her mother, she has a specialty. While Esmeralda is good with fire-based spells, Shanti is good with water ones. Role in the Cirque Witch-in-training Relations Esmeralda Despite being with Esmeralda for a short time, Shanti already adores her. She wants to be a dancer and a witch just like her. She desperately wants to please her and tries very hard to master as many spells as she can. But she knows that Esmeralda will always be there for her, no matter what. She has a feeling that something sad happened to her, but as of right now, she doesn't know what it is. Aladdin Like Esmeralda, Shanti loves Aladdin already. She thinks he's very funny and knows that she can always go to him when she's feeling down. While she doesn't spend as much time with him as she does with Esmeralda, that doesn't mean she loves him any less. Belle It was only natural that Shanti should seek Belle out since she's Esmeralda's best friend. The two hit it off right away and Shanti is already calling her Auntie Belle. She thinks Belle is really smart and always full of useful advice. She hopes to spend more time with her in the future. Arella Arella was the first friend Shanti made that was around her age. She met the red-head in the forest in Rio, and the two instantly hit it off when they picked flowers together. Shanti hopes that they can be best friends. But, like Esmeralda, Shanti wonders what Arella is thinking when she gets sad and quiet. Ponyo Even though Ponyo is a bit younger than Shanti, the two have still become friends. They are both impressed with the other's magic and enjoy having fun together. Shanti always knows she can have fun when Ponyo is around. Category:Female